¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Al fin termino otro año con los Looney tunes y es hora de festejarlo con algo lindo y fresco (SLASH)(BUFFY)


Pues nada, que les diré,

FELIZ AÑO!  
>Se que lo escucharon mucho, pero ahora lo leen mucho<p>

OZHEA

Espero que les guste, hecho con amor y sudor UuU

PD: Hago una minúscula referencia a un fanfic llamado "Cupid?"ES TODO! QUE LO DISFRUTEN! UuU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ultimo día! –Grito la conejita amiga del par que ahora se encontraba sorprendido de verla ahí

- ¿Lola? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Preguntó el conejo mirándola

La coneja entro sin aviso alguno, dejando una mesita de cama justo delante del par que se encontraba dormida en esta

- ¿Qué, que hago?- Rió- Pues despertar a mi par favorito, claro- Sonrió- Pensaba que no se despertarían y uff sería una verdadera lastima

Lucas, que estaba al lado de Bugs, se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras miraba de manera asesina por debajo de esta a Lola

- Lola- Suspiro resignado Bugs- Creo que el nuevo proyecto te ha afectado

- Ay, claro que no Bugs, exageras- Rió dejando la charola- Ya tortolos vístanse iremos a festejarlo al estudio

Lola se había enterado de su relación por medio de un investigador privado que había contratado por pensar que Bugs escondía algo (En verdad creo que el nuevo show le estaba afectando un poco…. DEMACIADO)

Daffy solo quejo- Vamos, Duck- Movió Bugs un poco la almohada que cubría a Lucas- Sera un gran día, además- Miró la charola en la mesita de cama que había dejado la coneja- Se ve bien el desayuno- Sonrió quitando lentamente la almohada dejando al descubierto la cara sonrojada de Daffy

- No sé por qué le dijimos- Dijo malhumorado

- Vamos Duck- Rio- Ella lo descubrió por su cuenta- Suspiro sonriente el conejo

-Si, si, está loca- Se sentó en la cama comenzando a comer el desayuno que le habían dejado

Bugs solo sonrió sin responder acompañándolo en el desayuno

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaban, saludando a los del estudio, agradeciendo su trabajo y deseándoles un feliz año a todos (Bueno, ese solo era Bugs, pero lo hacía de parte de ambos)

- Ho-Ho-Hola Bugs- Sonrió aquel cerdito viendo principalmente al conejo- Oh, f-fe-feliz año D-Da-Daffy- Tartamudeó de manera sonriente dándole un corto abrazo al pato.

- Si, si como sea- Contesto fríamente dándole palmadas en el hombro al cerdito

- Gracias Porky- sonrió Bugs mirando alrededor del estudio

Todo estaba adornado perfectamente, esperando el momento en donde el nuevo año comenzara

- Bugs! – Sonrió Lola quien había llegado minutos antes que los chicos abrazando directamente al conejo, ganando una mirada de reproche de parte del pato- oh, hola también Daffy- rio de manera burlona, sabiendo perfectamente el comportamiento de Lucas

Daffy miro hacia otras partes viendo al fondo a cierto gato siendo cortejando por cierto zorrillo. "Pasan muchas cosas en un año"- Pensó el Pato sonriendo de lado

Había ayudado a Sylvester con Pepe hace un año, se veía tan cercano, no parecía haber pasado tanto.

-Pasa algo viejo- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Bugs, el cual mirando con recelo hacia el gato.

- N-No- Dijo algo nervioso caminando lentamente hacia Sam y comenzar a platicar con los integrantes del equipo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así el pato se libró por un tiempo, Bugs pasaba ratos mirándolo de reojo mientras conversaba con sus compañeros de equipo, de repente las luces se apagaron poco a poco enfocando a Porky con un micrófono en el centro de la pista

- Ho-Hola mu-muchachos, f-falta s-solo unos minutos, S-si desean ha-hacer algo importante para con-conmemorar el año- Sonrió alegre- pues… es su momento

Las luces se volvieron tenues mientras se veían a las Looneys riendo

- ¿Pasó algo primores?- Sonrió Bugs que llego a escuchar sus risas estando cerca de ellas

- Pues no- Sonrió Tina- Eso es lo que aun esperamos- Río haciendo que las demás la secundaran

- Pero bueno, dudo que el pato se anime- Comento Melissa mirando sonrientemente a Daffy quien se encontraba peleando con Sam y Elmer

- Oh- Sonrió de manera forzada Bugs- Pues… ¿Por qué conformarse con él?- Dijo intentando sacarlas de sus ideas- Ya saben cómo es- río

- Eso lo sabemos Bugs- Comentó Tina- No te preocupes- Sonrió socarronamente caminando hacia otro lado junto con Melissa

Bugs tomo su vaso de ponche comenzando a beber de él; aún estaba algo enojado por la decisión de Warner de ponerle una novia a Daffy en el show, mas era una chica alegre, que poco a poco dio a entender a Bugs que no quería para nada, nada con el pato. El principal de Warner dio un gran sorbo a su vaso acabando su contenido, se dirigió en ese momento con Daffy, viendo como Sylvester al verlo seso su risa y se retiró lentamente de ahí. Siendo sincero, el conejo no esperaba esa reacción, no después de todo, pero tampoco podría decir que no le agradaba un poco.

- Hola Duck- Saludó de nuevo el conejo haciendo que Lucas volteara

- ¿Qué quieres conejo? – Contesto de mala gana mirándolo, al parecer Elmer había hecho enojar al pato

- Hey, solo venía a saludar- Sonrió el conejo

- Claro, no te culpo, saludar a la más grande estrella de Warner debería ser necesario para ti, dientón- Inflo su ego Daffy

- Como digas viejo- Aclaro mientras miraba al pato siendo atraída su mirada por cierto movimiento en el vaso del mismo.

Daffy sostenía un vaso de vidrio el cual reflejaba un punto a la derecha del pato. En él se veía a Barn preparándose para lanzar un pastel en dirección de ambos Looneys

- Bueno, tienes razón Daffy- Comentó Bugs haciendo que Lucas lo mirara confuso- El pato más cotizado de la Warner- Río haciéndose lentamente para atrás- Espero que recibas lo que mereces este ultimo día del año- Sonrió levantando su vaso ya estando lo bastante lejos

- ¡HA! Por fin lo admi- Sin terminar su frase el pato fue derribado por un pastel- Eres despreciable- Comentó sentándose en el suelo sintiendo como le faltaba el pico

- Bueno Duck, yo lo dije, lo que mereces- Río socarrón el conejo siendo secundado por todos los del set mirando como el pato recogía no solo su pico si no un pedazo de pastel lanzándolo hacía Bugs

Las risas comenzaron mientras empezaban otra guerra de comida viendo como Sam disparaba eufórico al techo y como Elmer intentaba conseguir al "Wonejo"

Todos estaban riendo mientras un pequeño cerdito intentaba acaparar la atención pegándole un poco al micrófono- Chi-Chicos- Llamó – ¡CHICOS!- Gritó serio haciendo que todos callaran- ah, ejem pu-pues gra-gracias a t-todos por co-compartir su comida- Dijo mirando a todos embarrados de pastel, llenos de comida y mojados con ponche- P-Pero es mo-momento de-de la c-cuenta regresiva- Aclaró

Bugs jaló a Daffy hacía a tras de la multitud que se acercaba al escenario con Porky

- ¿Qué te pasa conejo?- Gritó enojado

- Shhhh- Susurró- Feliz año nuevo Daffy- Sonrío mirando al pato

Daffy lo miro extrañado mientras atrás se escuchaban los gritos en cuenta regresiva de los demás- Ahora que te pi- No termino antes de que el conejo lo besara callando sus quejas

- Feliz año- Repitió sonriente sintiendo como Daffy lo había tomado de las manos sintiendo su cálido toque

- Tenias que salir con tus cursilería, dientón- Dijo algo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido- . . . – Pensó un poco- Feliz año- Susurro avergonzado mientras Bugs volvía a besarlo sonriente

- Espero otro año de "Daffy" Duck- Río Bugs mirando al pato abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿Tú no esperas otro año de mí?- Dijo poniendo fase de mujer haciendo enojar al pato

- Ahora si arruinaste el momento, conejo despreciable- Declaró mirando con el ceño fruncido al conejo mientras ponía por instinto sus manos en la cadera de Bugs

- Vamos Daffy, es año nuevo- Le decía mientras se oían gritos de todos los Looneys por la felicidad, además de más balazos de Sam

- Conejo despreciable- Cizaño Daffy ahora el besando a Bugs siendo correspondido

Aunque Lucas no lo dijese en verdad esperaba otro año con ese conejo tan despreciable…

Otro hermoso año comienza para los Looneys tunes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Autora Time.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FELIZ AÑO! En verdad muy feliz año QuQ

Ya por fin 2015! Me siento tan feliz UuU

Espero que sea un mejor año para todos y cada uno de ustedes (Aunque no cumplan sus propositos :v LEL)

Los quiere:

Tuli UuU OZHEA


End file.
